When things are taken the wrong way
by Kanetsu-no-Kaji
Summary: BEWARE... oneshot spawned from boredom. Serious reviewers? GO AWAY. This story is not meant for you. Rated T for innuendo and swearing.


**"When People Take Things the Wrong Way"**

Sonic stood with a horrified expression on his face. He was right outside of Kaji's bedroom, listening in or her and Rouge's conversation. He had just gotten there, but what he heard so far was just... disturbing.

"Are you serious? Exactly how fast was he going?"

"I dunno.. but it was pretty fast..." Kaji snickered.

"But what was your idea of it, since it was your first time?"

"Well, he blew my mind, I'll tell you that..."

Sonic turned pale. _He didn't..._

"What happened after next?"

"We needed to rest a minute. He was pretty sweaty afterwards. It was like he just got out of a lake."

"It was that serious?!"

"Yep. I exhausted my powers, so I was pretty hot too."

_She used her POWERS in the middle of that?!_ Sonic looked scared for his life.

"I could tell I tired him out because he was panting pretty hard too," Kaji continued, "Then, he started up again."

The hero's jaw dropped... _He revved up AGAIN?!_

"Well, Shadow's persistent like that... he's done the same for me."

That was the last straw. Sonic marched downstairs, to where Shadow was asleep on the couch. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he had on some cargo pants. His arms and chest were bandaged, and his foot hung off of the sofa.

"SHADOW!!!!!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow woke with a start. "What the hell?! What? What is it?!"

"You two-timing, no-good, snivelling, pervert!" Sonic yanked the ebon's fur, bringing him to his face. "What is wrong with you?! How can you do Kaji like that?! Learn how to stick with one woman!"

Shadow winced. "Look blue boy... you have ten seconds to let go of me and explain yourself before I hurt you..."

"You and Kaji did _it_! And you're pretending like nothing happened! Then you cheated on her with Rouge?!"

"...the fuck?" Shadow swatted Sonic's hand off of him, heavy blush covered his muzzle. "Kaji and I never did _that_!!! And I don't like Rouge like that either!!!"

"OH REALLY?!" Sonic continued his accusation, "Then what is Kaji telling Rouge about privately in her bedroom?"

"I don't know, that's none of my business..." Shadow replied. "Maybe you need to get your facts straight Sonic. Why don't you ask Kaji that question? If she tells you, then you'll know that I didn't do _that_!"

"Fine, I will!" Sonic stomped up the stairs again. Kaji and Rouge began walking downstairs.

"What's the matter here? I heard yelling from upstairs!" Kaji asked.

Shadow rubbed his temples. "You won't believe what Sonic is accusing me of..."

Kaji blushed, "Before we get to that... Shadow, put on a shirt please? It's very distracting..." Shadow, being in G.U.N., had to deal with daily, harsh excerscises. More strain was put on the Mobians in the military to make things harder for them. The end result? A six pack, and some well-toned muscles...

Shadow smirked, "What if I don't want to?"

_Poor thing..._ Rouge snickered.

Kaji just covered her eyes with her hand. "Ugh. Go ahead and explain Sonic..."

"I heard you two talking in the bedroom. About... _it_."

Rouge looked disgusted, "PARDON ME?! Shadow's not the perv here... YOU ARE!!!"

"Yeah!" Kaji chimed, "We weren't talking about that! We were talking about the mission in Sabakuni!"

Sonic looked dumbstruck. "Come again?"

Kaji removed her hand from her eyes. "When I was referring to '_how fast_' he was, I was talking about how fast he was **running**, genius! It was my first time experiencing superspeed."

Sonic sweatdropped... "Then, what about the rest?"

"They were being shot at by rogue G.U.N. soldiers. That's why Shadow's bandaged up." Rouge continued.

Sonic glanced at his doppelganger. He waved back sarcastically. "Shadow was tired from running, and he was scarred pretty bad, but he kept going."

"When I was talking about '_my first time_', I was talking about the first time Shadow ran with me in his arms!"

Sonic sweatted a little more. "Oh... heh..."

A loud "THWACK" was heard. Shadow turned his head away, squinting from the noise. He looked back, and Sonic had a nice, red hand mark on his face.

"Ouch."

Kaji put her glove back on. "Pervert..."

END.


End file.
